Bella and Tiaras
by edwardloveslamb
Summary: What happens when Alice sees Toddlers and Tiaras on TV? She enters Bella in a pageant of course! Lots of fun, but I need over 5 reviews for a new chapter...


**Hey guys! This is just a fun story! Please read and review. Ideas are welcome too!**

Alice's POV

I love my soon to be sister. Bella is my best friend, my Barbie, and even like my daughter. I would die to protect her. We do a lot of things together, but mostly shop. I LOVE dressing up Bella, but for some reason, she _hates_ it. I mean, she dresses like a _common_ person, when she can come to me and look fabulous.

I sighed. If only Bella understood…

"Alice, honey what's wrong? I feel disappointment and sadness, and a bit of anger coming off of you. Are you okay?" Jasper asked cautiously, as though I was going to burst at any minute.

I managed to pull a weak laugh. Of course Jasper would worry, he and Edward were alike in that way.

"I'm fine Jasper; it's just that Bella said she doesn't like shopping with me!" I cried.

Jasper frowned. He seemed to expect a much bigger, more serious problem, but to me, this _was. _

"Alice, you can't force people to shop. You and Bella can find something you _both_ like to do, okay? Edward and Bella should be home soon, and then you can talk to her."

I moaned. I was so bored, and wanted to go shopping, but not alone. Jasper would refuse, Carlisle and Esme were out at the hospital's annual golf tournament (it was cloudy, so they would be inconspicuous), Emmett was just no fun shop with, Rosalie was working on her car, and _nothing_ would get her away from it, and Edward was with Bella, _of course._

I turned my attention to the television, and Jasper was flipping through channels, at an inhuman speed. The television then briefly paused on TLC, and the show _"Toddlers and Tiaras", _was on. Imagine if Bella was on that, everyone would love that…

Jasper was jumping up and down. My excitement turned to confusion.

"ALICE!! You were so excited about something. What was it?"

I smiled, still looking at the television. Jasper followed my gaze, and immediately caught on.

"Alice…," he began slowly.

I slipped my lower lip into a pout, and Jasper immediately broke down.

"Okay, but Edward will never agree."

I pondered on that for a moment, but then came up with a good excuse.

"Edward will get to see Bella all dolled up. He loves when she looks glitzy. And I'll be happy, Jazzy, doesn't that matter to you?" I asked, knowing he would feel guilty and let me have free reign.

"Alice, you are a dangerous creature, you do realize that right?"

I chuckled. This would be so much fun.

Jasper sighed again.

"Jazzy, baby what's wrong?"

"Baby, is there even a pageant going on around here?"

I thought about this. Better start looking around the internet. Oh, and Rose should go buy some makeup…

I wheeled out of the room, but then froze, having a vision of Bella walking the runway. I grinned, that meant we got Bella to agree. I walked in to the garage, and told Rose my plan.

She smiled. "Alice!! That sounds like fun. If we found a red dress that cut above her thighs…"

Rosalie and I started to plan what we were going to do, when Emmett, who had apparently heard about the pageant through Jasper, cleared his throat.

"Umm guys? How _are_ you going to get Bella to agree? She stubborn and Edward will defend her."

I had already thought of this. "Easy Em, Bella left her diaries here from out last sleepover, and it has some pretty interesting things in it. She'll come easily."

Emmett laughed, and then finally said, "Cool. Where is it? Oh and can I coach her in walking without falling?"

I considered this. We might need Emmett to threaten Bella, so it was important to keep him happy.

"Sure, but it has to be approved by us."

Rosalie and I walked into the house, and started to plan in my room. I was searching near pageants on Google, but so far, nothing looked promising. I then heard a door open, but didn't bother to get it. I heard someone fall, so I assumed Bella and Edward were home. Emmett was laughing but Jasper was telling Edward what was happening. I wonder if Bell heard yet. I could break it to her, if Edward wanted me to.

I heard someone growl. Edward might be difficult…

"ALICE!!! I _WILL_ GET EDWARD TO KILL YOU!! A PAGAENT!! AM I A FREAKING BARBIE???"

My guess was Bella had heard.


End file.
